Goodbyes
by ResurrectVMars
Summary: She didn't figure there'd be anybody on the beach tonight, but she was wrong. They were both mourning over their loss, and they were just what each other needed that night. MaDi. WARNING SMUT.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to the title of "Veronica Mars". All credit belongs to Joel Silver and Rob Thomas. **

**A/N: I'm still writing "Summer Lovin'" But I just wanted to take a break from the norm and write something a bit differently. This is MaDi, in a different light. This will be my first fanfiction that I've EVER written that has no actual dialogue. I got the idea today while reading a Daria fanfiction. This is also my first Mature rated one-shot. Should be interesting. If I get decent reviews on this fanfiction, I was thinking of making it like a series of "Deleted Scenes". You'll understand what I mean afterwards, hah. Happy Reading!**

The air was cold. It was the second week after her boyfriend, well ex –boyfriend, plummeted to his untimely death. Instead of the bright, heated rays beaming from the sun; it was cloudy, dark and cool at the beach today. She doesn't know what brought her here on a day like this; she didn't prefer to head outdoors when the sky showed clear signs of impending rain. Although on a day like today, with her mind as cloudy as the sky above; it all seemed peaceful. In about a month she would be a Hearst freshman, along with her friends who had gone through the ordeal with Cassidy as well.

Cassidy.

No one ever called him that, and she wondered why. He told her he adapted the name of Beaver when he was younger, he had buck teeth. His brother started the fad and more sooner than later, everyone knew him as "Beaver" or in some rare instances "Dick's brother". In the two weeks that have passed, not one person had referred to him as Cassidy. In her mind she liked to think that she was the only one that knew "Cassidy" and that the man who raped Veronica, stole her clothes, blew up a plane and a bus and eventually committed suicide; was a different man named "Beaver". In her mind it all made sense. Beaver was just a victim of circumstance, whereas; Cassidy was a loving and genuinely sweet person. She thought to herself that that could have been the case; maybe he ended up creating split personalities inside his mind to deal with the damage that Woody had caused. In all reality she knew that she was trying to make him out to be a better person than what he was. She felt he deserved it though; to be remembered for something greater than the plane explosion, or bus crash that he had caused.

Maybe that was because of the way she still felt for him. The way that she cried at night wishing that she would have known about his mental state beforehand; maybe she could have helped. She tried to shake those thoughts; knowing that even the best trained psychologist wouldn't have been able to help him after what he had been through. She needed to stop blaming herself, she knew it wasn't her fault; in fact she knew that was far from the case. Veronica had assured her that she made his last few months livable, that maybe he didn't want to die every day because of her presence. Sure, it wasn't the most pleasant way to be referred to, but considering it was Beaver, it might have been. She stopped suddenly and realized that the beachfront wasn't vacant as she presumed it was. She saw a male body crouched down in front of the waves, letting the water lap him in the legs. She recognized the form, but decided against going over towards him. They had never gotten along in high school, and after Cassidy died she didn't figure they would get along any better. The man crouching by the water was the elder Casablancas. Cassidy's brother, Dick. He hadn't been around Neptune much since his brother's death. In fact, Mac would have guaranteed that he would have stayed wherever he was, instead of coming back here. She didn't know how he was surviving. Mac lost her boyfriend; Dick had lost his own flesh and blood.

She turned around quickly to avoid passing him, but failed when her shoeless foot caught a broken seashell and she muttered some not so pleasant words under her breath. She hadn't spoken loudly, but with the only other noise around her being the waves against the shore, she was sure that he had heard her. Once he called out her name, it was made obvious that he had. She thought the setting sun would at least shield her appearance but then realized her bright colored streaks in her hair made her noticeable. She wasn't sure why she stopped when she heard his voice; maybe it was because it reminded her of Cassidy in a way; that a part of Cassidy was also a part of Dick. She heard him approach her, but she didn't turn around to face him, instead she turned towards the ocean.

He reached her side, but kept quiet. He saw that she was staring out into the horizon, and she had her eyes shut tightly. He mimicked her stance towards the ocean, and soon heard a slight sob come from the girl standing beside him. He never knew what to do when girls cried; he usually just laughed about it and blew it off, but this was different. The girl wasn't crying because he didn't call her the day after they hooked up, or because he got her drunk at a party; it was because she was in love with his brother, and he had left her for good. He wasn't sure if he would get hit for his next move, but he dared to venture forward with it. He lifted his left arm up and around her shoulder and waited for a reaction.

She leaned into him; resting her head on his shoulder. He was filled with shock when she completely broke down and pulled him into her. She wrapped her hands around his neck and grasped on to the back of his sweat shirt. He held her close and let her cry into his shoulder. She figured that as soon as she was done crying; the moment would turn extremely awkward. Here she is, crying into the shoulder of her dead ex-boyfriend's brother; but she was comforted. It felt like his arms sheltered her from her broken heart, if only for a while. She realized that it wasn't just her heart that broke that night when she felt his body shake. He too was crying. She figured that once Cassidy jumped and was taken to the hospital, Dick had to identify the body. Mac never saw Cassidy after he jumped; his casket was closed at the funeral. In a way she thought that maybe Dick got the brunt of it, seeing his baby brother's body bloody, mangled, swollen and broken; hours after he jumped. Mac knew it had to affect him, some way somehow; and now she knew how.

Neither of them knew what time it was becoming. Neither of them remembered sitting down on the shoreline. They were both emotionally wrecked from their crying session, and they figured sometime between their sob wracked bodies, and swollen eyes; they had decided to sit down and enjoy the rest of the sunset. They didn't say a thing to each other; they didn't want to ruin whatever it was that they had right now. Come the first week of school, they would go back to harassing each other on a daily basis; just maybe a little less. This was the first time Mac had been around Dick for longer than twenty minutes and not wanted to just walk away from him. This was also the first time that Dick hadn't felt the need to call her "Ghost World" or insult her for having a relationship with his brother. They were both fine with each other's silence; it was just the company that the other needed.

Mac finally let out a sigh, looked over towards the ocean once more than over to Dick. She felt the need to say "thank you" or something, but it looked like Dick kept his focus on the ocean in front of them. She didn't really think before she made her next move, and she wasn't sure how he was going to react, but she needed to thank him somehow. She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Afterwards his eyes darted from the ocean to Mac's face. She gave him a small smile, before standing up. Dick joined her. As she walked away he grabbed her wrist and turned her back to him. His blue eyes met with her grey ones and neither of them was sure why or how what happened next, happened in the first place.

Dick's mouth crashed onto Mac's with force behind it. Both of them were shocked at the gesture itself, let alone the power behind it. Neither of them broke the kiss, in fact; Mac was sure that she was deepening it. She felt his hands on the small of her back, and when they slid up the back of her shirt, she didn't complain. It was then that the cloudy sky above them decided to trickle rain down onto the sandy surface beneath them. The wind picked up along with the light drizzle, and Mac felt chills go through her body; she wasn't sure if it was because of the rain, or because of Dick.

Dick picked her up and she threw her legs around his waist. Without missing a beat, he kept his lips pressed against hers as he headed for shelter underneath the pier. He knew this wasn't flashy; this wasn't an expensive hotel room with flowers strewn across the bedspread and the floor around it. He knew that he wasn't going to get her drunk first and try to explain himself to her in the morning. He knew he probably wouldn't hear from her after this. He knew that the flashy things wouldn't matter to a girl like Mac. Although somewhere in the back of his mind, he hoped she called him, or at the very least didn't pretend like this night never happened. But what exactly was happening?

Mac hadn't done a thing to remove his hands from where they were on her back. She wanted this as much as he did. She broke down after her night with Beaver, but this Casablancas wasn't what she expected him to be. Instead of raw and aggressive, he turned out to be gentle and kind. She knew what was going to happen next, and the thought itself brought a moan to the back of her throat. She felt his hands slide around to her front side. His fingers gingerly brushing against her sensitive stomach, the motion itself made her tremble. She lay down against the sand and soon she felt his hands move upward towards her breasts. His hands then moved down to the hem of her shirt and pulled it off of her head. Her eyes stayed closed; if she opened them she might feel regret and sorrow once again for her late ex boyfriend. Just two weeks ago she was in this same position with Dick's brother in the Neptune Grande. That situation ended horribly, of course; and she was still a virgin afterwards.

Dick was taking this as slow as he could, the last thing he wanted to do was scare her. He still wasn't sure why she hadn't pushed him away yet. He figured that somewhere in both their minds; they thought this would make sense. They both found someone else whose life was just as affected by Cassidy's death as their own. He also figured that once they found that in each other, maybe this would be a way to make them happy again. He knew the happiness would be for all the wrong reasons of course, but in the end he was still Dick; and that wouldn't change.

Soon Mac was topless in front of Dick; he was topless too. He pushed himself down on her and she felt his arousal on her inner thigh. It made her feel better; it really was Woody that screwed with Cassidy's libido; she could be sexy and turn on a man, it just had to be the right one. He kissed down her jaw line and slowly kissed his way down to her right nipple. He started to flick it lightly with his tongue, making it hard; and making Mac squirm beneath him. He kissed his way down to the button on her shorts. He looked up at her and saw that she still wouldn't open her eyes, but he knew she wanted this. He undid them quickly and took them off. He ran his index finger along the seam of her panties, the feeling of her trembling just from his touch made him harder than he thought he could be. He sat in front of her, in between her legs and brought a finger against her panties. He lightly drove his finger up and down against her, and felt her breathing get more anticipated.

She couldn't believe she was doing this, let alone with him, on a beach in the middle of the rain. She realized he enjoyed teasing her as much as he probably enjoyed the act of sex itself. After toying with her from the outside of her panties, he slid those off as well. He took the time to take his own shorts off as well, leaving him in his boxers. He leaned down against her and placed a kiss on her lip as he pushed his hardness against her exposed self. She let a low moan out of the back of her throat, and Dick got a playful smile on his face. He brought his hand down towards her and massaged her bundle of nerves. Her legs were shaking beneath him in seconds and she was bucking at his hand rhythms. He slowly slipped one finger inside her and kept his thumb massaging her sweet spot. He noticed that her hand was moving towards his leg, and she dug her fingernails into his thigh. He wasn't much for the masochistic sex, but it felt good. He felt her hand slide up to the top of his boxers and slip inside.

It was then when she began stroking his length in rhythm with him pushing his finger in and out of her. She expedited the pace on his dick and he pushed another finger inside her. She was tight inside, and he knew he wouldn't last long with her; let alone last long when she was jerking him off like this. For being a virgin, she knew what she was doing and how to really get him going. He felt her bucking against him as he pushed in and out much faster than he had begun with. She was reaching her climax and he knew it; so he began massaging her clit a bit faster than beforehand.

She felt chills flying up through her spine, she bucked her hips against his fingers a couple of more times before her back arched and she had a powerful orgasm. Dick felt her tighten around his fingers and he had to be inside her. He kept his fingers inside of her until she had climbed down from the high of her orgasm. He slid his fingers out and heard her whimper slightly; craving for more. He climbed out of his boxers and positions himself between her legs and at the front of her entrance. She was more than ready for him to come into her, but he kissed her first. The kiss was gentle, yet heated. He slid his head into her and felt her walls push against him. This was going to be difficult for him.

He was pushing into her slowly; she wasn't having it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed herself unto him. He was bigger than his fingers were; there was a slight bit of pain before it was all forgotten about and pleasure took its place. He was shocked at the anxiousness Mac was showing. He wanted this to be good for her, and with the way she was rocking her hips beneath him in rhythm with his own thrusts; it wouldn't be long. She felt herself getting close to her second orgasm; she wanted him to come with her. He pushed upwards unto him harder each time he thrust down into her. He let a groan leave the back of his throat as he felt his climax building. Her body began to shake from the intensity of the pleasure she felt; he felt it too. He pumped against her twice more before her back arched one more, and her walls closed down on him. The pressure of her pushing against him and the warmth of her now much wetter core brought him over the edge. He pushed in her as far as he could and came inside her. He bent down and kissed her through their heavy breathing. She finally opened her eyes as he pulled out of her. He brushed off his knees and handed Mac her clothes, and started to put his own clothes on. She realized that there was sand both inside and on the outside of her; she felt gross. She threw her clothes back on in a hurry, and began walking away from him. He looked a little puzzled as he walked after her and grabbed her wrist and turned her towards him once more before letting her walk off into the rain.

She locked eyes with him as he kissed her on the lips. The kiss wasn't like the kisses they shared before, or during sex. It was simple. It was a short small kiss, and she smiled slightly towards him before walking away from him, back to the real world, back to a life where the two didn't hang with the same crowds, back to the world where the only thing that connected them now was Veronica. Away from the world where the only thing that connected them was the death of someone they both loved, in two different ways.

The kiss was a goodbye kiss. And that's exactly what they were doing. They were saying goodbye; to each other, to that night, and maybe even to Cassidy.

**A/N2: Be brutal with the reviews, I can handle it. Feedback is always great whether it's good or bad. Thanks for reading this.**


End file.
